12 Seeker's
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: 12 Seeker's? Ya, itulah kami. Pasukan yang bergerak di balik layar demi mengungkap misteri pengusiran manusia dari bumi sendiri. Semula misi kami hanyalah sebuah ekspedisi, tapi berubah menjadi misi bertahan hidup dan pertempuran. Bersama parnert masing-masing berupa Power Ball, percayalah, kami akan membuka jalan pulang ke rumah kita yaitu... pulang ke bumi. (SAYA HIATUS)
1. Selamat datang di APLA!

Planet bumi.

Ya, sebuah planet biru yang sangat indah di tata surya. Planet yang merupakan satu-satunya mempunyai penghuni. Planet yang memiliki kehidupan yang terdiri dari manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan. Banyak pemandangan indah yang terbentang luas di planet indah ini. Sungguh mempesona.

Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang planet bumi yang dikenal sebagai planet biru itu berubah menjadi planet yang mati. Kehidupan akan musnah dalam beberapa detik jika hidup di sana. Karena planet itu dikelilingi oleh kabut hitam yang sangat pekat dan mengandung racun yang mematikan. Penyebabnya adalah sisa-sisa ledakan sebuah benda luar angkasa yang tidak diketahui sampai sekarang entah apa jenisnya. Entah itu meteor, komet, asteroid atau benda luar angkasa lainnya. Para ilmuwan pun tidak dapat memprediksi benda luar angkasa apakah yang telah membuat bencana besar di bumi hingga menimbulkan banyaknya korban jiwa dan hampir menghancurkan sebagian wilayah di permukaan bumi.

Untuk itu, manusia yang tersisa dan selamat dari bencana besar itu lalu memutuskan hijrah dari bumi. Mereka membangun kehidupan baru di Bulan, Mars, bahkan Yupiter. Mereka harus melakukan semua itu mengingat bumi tidak dapat dihuni lagi. Karena itu, para generasi yang tersisa terus berusaha menyingkap misteri penyebab bumi menjadi 'Planet Hitam'. Maka manusia-manusia yang tersisa itu membangun sebuah organisasi khusus untuk melakukan misi itu. Terbentuklah organisasi 'Pasukan Ekspedisi Bumi' atau disingkat dengan PEB.

Maka para anggota PEB diutus untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke bumi yang dikenal sebagai 'Planet Hitam' sekarang. Para anggota PEB harus mengambil suatu sampel partikel sisa-sisa benda luar angkasa yang telah menabrak bumi itu. Untuk bisa melewati kawasan bumi yang telah mengandung banyak racun dan gas yang mematikan, para ilmuwan sudah merancang kostum khusus dan persediaan oksigen yang banyak untuk menopang kehidupan para anggota PEB saat setibanya di bumi. Mereka diberi waktu sekitar tiga hari.

Ada kejadian yang sangat misteri, ketika beberapa orang sukarelawan dan ilmuwan berusaha meneliti ke Planet Hitam tersebut. Para pihak luar angkasa tidak menangkap lagi respon dan sensor inframerah sebagai tanda mereka masih dalam keadaan aktif atau bergerak pada saat dipantau melalui komputer digital pemantau. Respon mereka hilang begitu saja ketika melewati kabut hitam yang memayungi atmosfir bumi. Kontak komunikasi terputus begitu saja. Hal ini menimbulkan beberapa orang sangat panik.

Kemudian dikirimlah pasukan bantuan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di sana. Namun, sama saja seperti yang sebelumnya. Pasukan bantuan mendadak hilang ditelan kabut hitam yang memayungi bumi itu. Sehingga kontak dengan pasukan bantuan pun tidak dapat dilakukan oleh pihak PEB.

Karena kejadian itu, PEB dibubarkan dan misi untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab yang terjadi di bumi akhirnya ditutup. Bumi yang disebut sebagai Planet Hitam dicap sebagai planet terlarang dan berbahaya untuk dikunjungi. Untuk itu, para pihak luar angkasa dilarang keras untuk mendekati planet itu. Siapa saja yang melanggar akan dikenai sanksi yang berlaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**12 Seeker's  
><strong>

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: mystery/sci-fi/friendship/action/humor**

**Pairing: belum diketahui**

**Rating: T**

**Crossover yang ketiga**

**SENIN, 3 NOVEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Misiku ingin bisa pergi ke planet hitam itu. Itu adalah impianku sejak dulu. Karena itulah aku ingin menjadi pilot luar angkasa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 SEEKER'S  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1: SELAMAT DATANG DI APLA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKADEMI PILOT LUAR ANGKASA (APLA), 08.30 A.M AT LUNAR TIME**

Empat ratus kemudian, pihak luar angkasa membentuk sebuah armada antar planet yang disebut "Armada Penjaga Galaksi" yang bertujuan untuk melindungi planet agar tidak terjadi seperti halnya di bumi. Maka generasi muda yang terus lahir selama empat ratus tahun ini, mereka dididik untuk menjadi seorang pilot luar angkasa. Maka pihak luar angkasa membangun sebuah sekolah khusus untuk pilot luar angkasa yang bernama Akademi Pilot Luar Angkasa atau disingkat menjadi APLA. Akademi itu berpusat di Bulan.

Untuk masuk ke APLA itu sungguh sulit, hanya beberapa orang yang pantas untuk masuk ke sana karena ada beberapa pengujian yang dilakukan. Antara lain tes kekebalan tubuh, tes tertulis pengetahuan luar angkasa, tes IQ, dan lain-lain. Sungguh banyak pengujian yang harus dilewati mengingat ini akan menjadi pilot luar angkasa. Karena seorang pilot luar angkasa itu harus membutuhkan beberapa skill yang memadai. Bukan hanya kepintaran saja diutamakan, tapi juga harus mempunyai ketahanan tubuh yang sangat kuat.

Ya, aku di sini. Aku seorang anak laki-laki yang berhasil masuk ke APLA tersebut. Senangnya bukan main. Aku sungguh senang karena berhasil masuk ke sana. Karena dari dulu, impianku adalah menjadi seorang pilot luar angkasa.

Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan siapa diriku. Baiklah, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil Naruto. Umurku 15 tahun. Umur yang pas untuk masuk ke APLA. Apalagi aku baru lulus dari Sekolah Penerbangan Luar Angkasa. Lalu setelah lulus, aku langsung mendaftarkan diriku masuk ke APLA. Aku ingin mencoba saja dulu. Mana tahu aku luluskan?

Kenyataannya aku memang lulus, sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah layar digital yang berukuran sangat besar dan melayang-layang di udara. Aku menajamkan mataku untuk melihat sederetan foto beserta nama pendaftar yang berhasil lulus dipapangkan di layar digital raksasa itu. Aku terus memperhatikan seluruh foto pendaftar itu. Lalu mataku pun berhenti ke arah sebuah nama yang tertera di sana.

Terlihat fotoku beserta dengan namaku tertulis di antara para pendaftar yang lulus. Aku pun bersorak gembira sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke udara.

"YEAAAAAH, AKU LULUS TES!"

Spontan karena teriakanku yang super keras membuat semua orang yang berada di sana memperhatikan aku dengan bengong. Mereka menampilkan sweatdrop masing-masing.

Aku menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang di sana. Lalu aku pun tertawa cengengesan sembari membungkukkan setengah badanku.

"Ma-maaf," kataku kepada orang-orang di sana.

"Ah, dasar lebay sekali."

"Masa gara-gara lulus APLA saja sampai sebegitunya?"

"Duh, senangnya bagi yang lulus."

"Aaaah, aku nggak lulus."

"YEAAAAAAAAAH, AKU LULUS. AKU LULUS TEEEES!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras melebihi suaraku tadi, aku pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan matanya. Ia sangat gembira dengan melepaskan tawanya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Sama seperti hal yang kulakukan tadi.

BLETAAAK!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang diikat twintail, ia langsung menjitak keras kepala laki-laki tersebut.

"DASAR, JANGAN BERISIK BEGITU, ISSEI!" sembur gadis itu dengan berapi-api."KAMU ITU MALU-MALUIN TAHU!"

Laki-laki yang dijitak tadi hanya mengeluh kesakitan sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Go-gomen, Irina," jawab laki-laki dengan wajah yang sewot.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Irina – aku tahu dari laki-laki berambut coklat ini ketika menyebutkan nama gadis itu – hanya melipat tangan di dadanya sembari menatap layar digital raksasa tersebut.

"Jadi, kamu lulus juga?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku lulus. Memangnya kamu aja yang lulus," sahut laki-laki yang bernama Issei itu. Ia menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di belakang lehernya.

"Hehehe, aku tahu kok. Ternyata kamu pintar juga."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Si laki-laki berambut coklat itu memandangnya dengan sewot.

"Kamu meledekku?"

Tawa gadis itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi senyuman hambar.

"Nggak. Nggak itu maksudnya."

"Huh..!"

Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih kesal rupanya.

Aku yang terpaku berdiri karena menonton mereka berdua. Aku pun tersenyum simpul.

"Sungguh pasangan yang kocak."

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku ingin pulang dan memberitahukan kabar baik ini kepada nenekku. Pasti dia senang sekali mendengar aku sudah lulus APLA.

BRAK!

Ketika aku berbalik badan, aku kaget sekali karena aku telah menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu hendak jatuh ke belakang. Aku menyadarinya dan secara langsung menangkap tangannya.

GREP!

Tangan seseorang itu berhasil aku tangkap. Seseorang itu tidak jadi jatuh ke belakang. Syukurlah.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut panjang indigo yang diikat dua. Kedua matanya berwarna seperti lavender. Wajahnya manis. Sesaat aku terpana melihatnya.

'Waah, gadis ini manis juga,' batinku terpesona di dalam hati.

Gadis itu keheranan melihatku yang mematung. Lalu ia melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih kupegang dengan erat.

"Ma-maaf," ujar gadis itu. Membuatku kembali sadar.

"Ah, ya," kataku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi.

"A-ano, ma-maaf, bi-bisa lepaskan tanganku nggak?"

Aku menyadari bahwa aku masih memegang tangan gadis itu. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf ya," ucapku gugup.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Ternyata dia adalah tipe gadis yang pemalu.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa. Ta-tapi, terima kasih kamu sudah menolongku."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Membuatku terpana kembali karenanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil.

"HYUGA HINATA!"

Kami menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara yang tak jauh dari kami berdiri. Lalu mendapati sosok laki-laki yang berwajah datar dan berwajah yang sama dengan gadis berambut indigo diikat dua ini.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat aku artikan. Tatapannya sangat tajam.

"A-ano, ka-kakakku memanggilku," ucap gadis itu sembari membungkukkan setengah badannya."Te-terima kasih sekali lagi. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, gadis berambut indigo itu langsung pergi begitu saja. aku terbengong-bengong melihatnya yang begitu tergesa-gesa.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" panggilku kepada gadis itu.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak mendengarkan aku. Dia terus berlari kecil ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. Tipe laki-laki yang sangat sombong dan overprotektif terhadap adiknya.

Aku terpaku menyaksikan kepergian gadis itu bersama kakaknya ke arah pintu aula ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh padaku sekarang. Entah mengapa tadi aku merasa berdebar-debar saat berada di dekat gadis itu.

Senyuman pun terukir di wajahku.

"Ya, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi."

Aku mulai berjalan untuk melanjutkan niatku untuk pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang lagi.

BRAK!

Kali ini bukan seorang gadis. Tapi, seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dengan gaya mencuat ke atas. Kedua matanya kelam. Kulitnya putih. Aku sangat mengenalinya.

"TE-TEME!"

"DOBE?"

Aku mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di dahinya. Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uciha Sasuke ini memandangku dengan datar. Lalu ia menepis tanganku yang menunjuk ke mukanya itu.

"Singkirkan telunjukmu itu," ujar laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke ini."Dasar baka."

Aku pun sewot mendengarnya. Sasuke menatapku dengan datar.

Hening. Kami berdua terdiam sebentar. Suasana di aula tersebut masih ramai karena banyak pendaftar yang ingin melihat hasil pengumuman tes masuk APLA itu. Hingga sampai saat ini masih terdengar riuh rendah para pendaftar yang senang dan ada juga yang tidak senang.

"Kamu lulus juga di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya, kamu juga lulus ya?" tanyaku balik.

"Tentu saja. Aku lulus di APLA ini."

"Berarti ucapanmu pada saat di Sekolah Penerbangan Luar Angkasa dapat kamu buktikan juga. Aku salut padamu."

Aku mengacungkan jempolku sembari menyengir lebar untuk sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke ini. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku selama di Sekolah Penerbangan Luar Angkasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu juga. Ucapanmu akan lulus di APLA, berhasil juga kamu buktikan. Ternyata kamu hebat juga melewati berbagai tes sulit itu."

"Heh? Kamu merendahkan kemampuanku. Tentu saja aku bisa lulus melewati semua tes sulit di APLA ini...," kataku sambil menggosok-gosok hidungku."Misiku ingin bisa pergi ke planet hitam itu. Itu adalah impianku sejak dulu. Karena itulah aku ingin menjadi pilot luar angkasa."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan lantangku itu.

"Ka-kamu masih ingin melanjutkan niatmu untuk pergi ke planet hitam terlarang itu?"

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Aku masih menyengir lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sasuke terpana melihatku. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukung impianmu itu, Dobe."

"Terima kasih, Teme."

Kami berdua saling berjabat tangan. Kami berdua memang mempunyai maksud terselubung di balik masuk ke APLA ini. Yaitu kami ingin menjadi pilot luar angkasa dan ingin membuka kembali misi ekspedisi bumi untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga hilangnya orang-orang yang dahulunya melakukan penelitian di sana. Inilah membuat kami berdua sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi di Planet Hitam itu. Kami ingin mencari tahu. Apalagi ini menyangkut tentang orang tua kami berdua.

Ya, aku ingat kalau nenekku pernah bercerita bahwa orang tuaku beserta orang tua Sasuke yang merupakan ilmuwan sekaligus pilot luar angkasa, mereka hilang saat melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam tersebut secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke sama-sama masih bayi. Kami berdua dititipkan kepada keluarga masing-masing. Aku diasuh oleh nenekku yang bernama Tsunade. Sedangkan Sasuke diasuh oleh kakek angkatnya yang bernama Orochimaru.

Kami berdua pun tumbuh bersama hingga sekarang. Ketika umur kami menginjak sepuluh tahun, nenek dan kakek kami pun bercerita bahwa orang tua kami berdua menghilang saat melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam dan sampai sekarang belum diketahui nasib mereka. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti ini membuatku cukup lega mengetahuinya. Bahwa aku dan Sasuke masih mempunyai orang tua. Bukan dianggap anak yatim piatu sebagaimana orang-orang mengira kami begitu.

Kami bertekad di dalam hati, kami akan menyusul ke Planet Hitam itu untuk mencari orang tua kami yang hilang. Meskipun itu terlarang dan melanggar hukum. Namun, setidaknya aku bisa menyelidiki juga apa yang menyebabkan bumi hancur seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kabut hitam pekat yang memayungi permukaan bumi sehingga menjadikan bumi seperti planet mati. Misteri itu pasti dapat kupecahkan setelah masuk di APLA ini. Itulah impianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKTOR LUNAR A, 06.00 A.M AT LUNAR TIME**

Ya, sektor Lunar A, daerah pemukiman penduduk yang berbentuk seperti kapsul yang berwarna kuning. Didesain dengan arsitektur yang sangat canggih dan diatur secara rapi di sepanjang jalan raya yang berdesain dari baja. Satu-persatu lewatlah kendaraan anti gravitasi di jalan raya tersebut. Langit yang berwarna biru dan tampak awan-awan cumullus yang tersebar memayungi sektor Lunar A. Juga ada matahari yang bersinar di langit biru itu. Tampak seperti keadaan di bumi. Hebat bukan? Padahal ini adalah bulan.

Hal ini dapat dilakukan karena ada suatu alat canggih yang membuat suasana menjadi siang hari seperti di bumi. Alat itu mengubah suatu benda yang melingkar sepanjang langit bulan. Bisa dikatakan alat yang memagari bulat berbentuk seperti cincin. Sehingga bisa diatur seperti planetarium berdasarkan waktu bulan yang diambil seperti di bumi agar para penduduk di masa empat ratus tahun ini dapat merasakan bagaimana keadaan hari di bumi. Seperti siang dan malam. Lalu ada beberapa petugas khusus untuk mengontrol pergantian suasana berdasarkan waktu. Maka petugas khusus itu dapat mengubah alat yang seperti kubah itu menjadi malam atau siang. Tentu saja itu hanya rekayasa dari proyektor hologram tingkat tinggi yang berhasil diciptakan para ilmuwan selama empat ratus tahun lamanya.

Aku keluar dari rumahku yang berbentuk kapsul ini. Aku sedang memasang sepatuku yang berdesain artistik. Lalu aku meraih tas kecil bertali dua sangat panjang yang sedari tadi diberikan oleh nenekku, Tsunade. Kemudian tas kecil itu aku pasangkan di pinggangku. Aku sudah siap dengan seragam khusus APLA yaitu seragam jaket berwarna kuning dan celana panjang yang menyempit hingga ke bawah. Aku tersenyum menyengir lebar sambil menatap hologram langit biru yang cerah ini.

"Saatnya beraksi sekarang," sahutku bersemangat.

Aku pun memalingkan mukaku ke arah dalam rumah.

"Nenek, aku berangkat sekarang ya."

Terdengar suara nenekku yang menyahut dari dalam.

"Ya, pergi sana. Selamat belajar."

Begitulah jawaban nenekku. Ia memang selalu berkata yang tidak membuat aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, begitulah nenek. Ia sangat dikenal sebagai wanita yang galak, temperamental kasar dan juga berbahaya.

Mengapa berbahaya? Ya, dia bisa menghancurkan apa saja jika sedang marah besar. Terkadang membuat nyawa orang lain bisa menghilang. Bahkan aku hampir masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena tidak mau sekolah pada saat itu. Nenekku menjadi mengamuk dan ingin menghajarku habis-habisan. Tapi, untung sekali ada Jiraiya yaitu kakekku yang menyelamatkan aku dari aksi brutal nenek yang terbilang mengerikan.

Dipikir-pikir jika mengingat kejadian itu, sangat membuatku menghelakan napas berat. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Oh ya, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Pelajaran di APLA dimulai pada pukul 07.30 pagi ini.

Segera saja aku berlari menyusuri jalan sektor Lunar A ini, tempat di mana aku tinggal di bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKADEMI PILOT LUAR ANGKASA (APLA), 07.30 A.M AT LUNAR TIME**

Aku sudah memasuki kelasku yang berada di ruang kelas yang bernama Yellow A. Hm, nama kelas yang aneh.

APLA ini setara dengan SMA. Pendidikan yang dijalani selama tiga tahun. Tapi, mengapa nama kelasnya bukan kelas 10 atau kelas 1? Justru namanya kelas Yellow A.

Ternyata di APLA, setiap kelas akan diberi nama dengan nama warna. Lalu setiap kelas diisi oleh dua belas orang. Itu berlaku untuk murid yang baru masuk. Nama kelas untuk murid baru bernama Yellow.

Kemudian di tahun keduanya, murid naik tingkat menengah maka akan masuk ke kelas yang bernama Blue. Setelah itu, di tingkat selanjutnya akan memasuki kelas yang bernama Red.

Sungguh aneh. Begitulah sistem pembagian kelas yang diterapkan di APLA. Aku tidak tahu artinya apa. Namun, yang pasti akan aku ketahui juga.

Sekarang pelajaran dimulai, aku duduk di paling depan bersama teman-teman yang baru yang masuk ke kelas Yellow A ini.

Kelas Yellow A berdesain bundar seperti telur. Di belakang kelas terdapat jendela kaca bening yang sangat tinggi kira-kira 15 meter. Lalu dilihat dari tinggi langit-langit kelas ini kira-kira 30 meter dan dilengkapi beberapa lampu besar yang menyerupai kepala senter. Di depan kelas terdapat papan tulis digital yang melayang-layang di udara. Lantai yang bening seperti kaca. Dindingnya juga bening karena terbuat dari baja yang mengkilap dan kuat. Kemudian perabotan yang mengisi ruang kelas ini yaitu meja panjang dan kursi untuk murid dan guru.

Saat ini berdirilah seorang guru di depan kelas. Dia seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai semacam masker tapi didesain secara artistik. Dia memakai seragam berwarna kuning yang sama dengan kami. Tapi, desain coraknya yang berbeda.

Di tangan kanan guru itu, tergenggamlah sebuah benda sebesar kartu remi. Di atas lubang benda itu menyembul sebuah layar proyektor digital yang mengambang di udara. Ia terus memperhatikan layar benda yang bernama 'Pocket Book' itu. Kadang kala ia tertawa sendiri sambil terus mengajar. Kami pun keheranan melihatnya begitu.

"Baiklah, murid-murid baru sekalian, selamat datang di APLA!" seru guru dengan keras."Untuk pelajaran hari ini di kelas Yellow A kita yang tercinta ini, saya ingin mengawali perkenalan dulu."

Semuanya serius memperhatikan sang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas ini.

"Baiklah, nama saya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Saya dari sektor Lunar A. Kesukaan saya banyak. Yang tidak saya sukai tidak ada. Saya adalah walikelas kalian dan juga akan membimbing kalian selama di kelas Yellow A ini."

Guru yang bernama Kakashi ini lantas melirik layar Pocket Book-nya lagi. Dia malah tertawa lagi. Membuat kami sweatdrop lagi melihatnya.

'Memangnya apa sih yang dibaca guru itu?' batinku penasaran dalam hati.

Kakashi kemudian menatap ke arah murid-muridnya lagi.

"Ok, saya sudah memperkenalkan siapa saya. Jadi, giliran kalian yang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas ini."

Semuanya saling pandang dan terlihat kasak-kusuk. Aku juga mempersiapkan diri agar tidak gugup saat berada di depan kelas saat mengenalkan diri.

Dimulai dari arah kiri yaitu kelompok laki-laki. Orang yang pertama maju adalah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata coklat.

Aku tersentak ketika melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas ini. Diakan? Orang yang berada di aula bersama gadis berambut orange diikat twintail itu.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Hyodo Issei. Aku berasal dari sektor Mars B. Salam kenal semuanya," laki-laki yang bernama Issei ini membungkukkan badannya.

Ketiga gadis di antara enam gadis yang berada di kelas itu, bersorak keras memanggil dirinya.

"ISSEI!"

"ISSEI, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"ISSEI, HIDUP ISSEI!"

Semuanya menjadi sweatdrop melihat aksi ketiga fansgirl dadakan Issei tersebut. Issei hanya tertawa hambar untuk menanggapinya.

"Kamu orang Mars?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Issei menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Benar, guru Kakashi," jawab Issei tertawa lebar.

"Apa alasanmu masuk ke sini?"

"Ka-karena... Karena apa ya?"

Issei berpikir sebentar. Kakashi menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Issei itu.

"Karena iseng saja, guru."

SIIIIING!

Hening. Sejenak semuanya terdiam dengan muka yang speechless.

Gawat. Masuk ke ALPA hanya karena iseng? Alasan yang sangat jujur dari laki-laki yang bernama Issei ini.

"Kamu jujur juga."

Terlihat Kakashi menampilkan wajah yang ramah menandakan dia sedang tersenyum.

Issei hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk kembali ke tempatmu."

"Ya, guru."

Issei berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang terletak di samping bangkuku. Aku menoleh saat Issei sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, namamu Issei ya?"

Issei menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Issei membalasnya.

"Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku Hyodo Issei."

Kami berdua tersenyum bersama. Senangnya bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru.

"Selanjutnya!" seru Kakashi.

Majulah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang tergerai dan bermata hijau emerald. Ia sangat bersemangat sekali.

"KONICHIWA, SEMUANYAAAA!"

Gadis itu berteriak kencang sekali sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Membuat semuanya bersemangat juga menjawab sapaannya itu.

"KONICHIWA JUGA!"

Lantas gadis itu membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Gremory Rias. Aku berasal dari Sektor Mars B. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya."

Gadis itu menegakkan badannya kembali. Kakashi pun menanyakan sesuatu kepada gadis yang bernama Rias ini.

"Kamu orang Mars juga?"

"Iya, guru."

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Siapa saja yang melihatnya akan pingsan melihatnya. Termasuk juga aku.

"Alasanmu masuk ke sini?"

"Alasanku ingin masuk ke sini adalah aku ingin selalu bersama Issei. I LOVE YOU, ISSEI!"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Issei.

GEDUBRAK!

Sukses membuat Issei terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya karena kedipan maut Rias itu. Semuanya menjadi sweatdrop lagi.

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya.

"Alasan yang aneh."

"Guru, boleh aku duduk di tempatku?"

"Ya, silakan. Baik, selanjutnya."

Setelah Rias kembali ke tempatnya. Majulah seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat ponytail dan bermata hitam.

Gadis itu menampilkan senyum manisnya untuk teman-temannya yang memperhatikannya.

"Namaku Himejima Akeno. Dari sektor Mars B. Salam kenal semuanya."

Barulah ia membungkukkan badannya. Setelah gadis yang bernama Akeno itu menegakkan badannya kembali. Kakashi bertanya padanya.

"Oh, orang Mars lagi rupanya."

"Iya, guru."

"Apa alasanmu masuk ke APLA ini?"

Akeno melirik ke arah lain. Tepatnya ke arah Issei yang sudah duduk di bangkunya lagi.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi pacarnya Issei tersayang."

GEDUBRAAAK!

Kembali Issei terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya. Membuat semuanya sweatdrop lagi.

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya lagi. Ia memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Huh, alasannya aneh-aneh. Ini malah karena cowok. Ok, kembali ke tempatmu."

"Baik, guru."

"Berikutnya."

Akeno terus tersenyum sampai kembali ke tempatnya. Hingga majulah seorang gadis yang satunya.

Gadis itu langsung membungkukkan badannya. Kali ini gadis berambut orange diikat twintail.

"Namaku Shidou Irina. Dari sektor Mars B. Salam kenal ya."

Kembali Kakashi bertanya kepadanya seperti murid-murid sebelumnya.

"Orang mars lagi. Alasanmu apa ketika masuk ke sini?"

Irina memegang mulutnya untuk memasang pose berpikir keras.

"Alasanku sederhana, guru."

"Oh ya, apa itu?"

"Alasannya yaitu aku juga ingin dekat dengan Issei."

GEDUBRAAK!

Untuk ketiga kalinya Issei terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya. Semuanya sweatdrop lagi.

Kakashi memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Uuuh, mengapa murid perempuan sekarang banyak yang mengutamakan cinta daripada sekolah?"

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan lagi, guru?"

"Tidak ada. Sana kembali ke tempatmu."

"Baiklah, guru."

Irina kembali ke tempatnya. Lalu majulah seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan senyuman terus melekat di wajahnya itu.

"Halo semuanya, kenalkan namaku Yuuto Kiba. Aku berasal dari sektor Mars C. Alasanku masuk ke sini adalah menjadi seorang pilot luar angkasa dan juga menjadi ahli dalam merakit pesawat luar angkasa."

"Oh, ada yang serius rupanya. Sudah kamu jelaskan semuanya sebelum saya tanya," kata Kakashi yang tersenyum.

"Iya, guru. Jadi, guru tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengajukan pertanyaan tadi kepada saya."

"Hehehe, bagus. Bagus. Ok, kembali ke tempatmu."

"Baik, guru."

Kiba kembali ke tempatnya. Dilanjutkan dengan laki-laki yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu.

"Aku Sabaku No Gaara. Aku dari sektor Lunar B. Alasanku masuk ke sini adalah menjadi pilot luar angkasa."

Gaara berbicara dengan wajah yang datar. Membuat semuanya keheranan melihatnya.

'Anak dari bulan ya? Sektor Lunar B?' batinku menatap serius laki-laki yang berwajah datar itu.

"Berikutnya."

Gaara kembali ke tempatnya. Majulah seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan diikat satu seperti nanas. Ia berdiri di depan kelas sambil menguap panjang dengan tampang bosan.

"Hoaaaaaam, selamat pagi. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Dari sektor Lunar H. Alasanku masuk ke sini adalah menjadi pilot luar angkasa hanya karena dipaksa orang tuaku."

Membuatnya semua orang speehless melihatnya. Kakashi saja bengong melihat Shikamaru yang terus menguap panjang dalam selang satu detik.

'Masa orang seperti ini yang akan menjadi pilot luar angkasa nantinya? Bisa-bisa pesawatnya akan tabrakan dong,' batinku lagi dalam hati.

"Berikutnya."

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu pendek dan bermata kuning emas yang maju. Ia berdiri kaku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Namaku Koneko Tojou. Dari sektor Mars B. Alasanku adalah menjadi pilot luar angkasa. Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, ia menyelonong pergi sebelum Kakashi mempersilahkan dia untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Berikutnya."

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau sedang membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berasal dari sektor Lunar E. Aku ingin menjadi pilot luar angkasa. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya."

Gadis menampilkan senyumnya setelah menegakkan badannya. Lalu ia langsung pergi setelah Kakashi mempersilahkan dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Kemudian gadis berambut indigo panjang diikat dua yang maju. Dialah gadis yang terakhir.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi, sa-saya H-Hyuga Hinata. Dari sektor Lunar F. Salam kenal semuanya."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dengan gugup. Aku memperhatikannya dengan serius. Itukan gadis yang kutabrak pada saat di aula itu.

'Ternyata kita bertemu lagi rupanya,' batinku senang.

Setelah gadis yang bernama Hinata itu yang maju. Maka majulah, sahabatku si Uciha Sasuke yang juga sekelas denganku.

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke. Dari sektor Lunar G. Alasanku masuk ke sini adalah menjadi pilot luar angkasa yang hebat dan mengalahkan sahabatku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku tersentak mendengar penuturan langsung dari Sasuke barusan. Kulihat Sasuke menatap ke arahku. Ia melemparkan senyum simpulnya. Aku pun juga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wow, alasan yang hebat sekali," ujar Kakashi sambil melipat tangan di dadanya."Kamu dari keluarga klan Uciha ya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan cool.

"Iya, guru Kakashi."

Kakashi terpana melihat Sasuke. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir."

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya. Aku pun berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Ia melirikku. Aku juga meliriknya.

"Semoga berhasil, Dobe!"

Sasuke menepuk halus pundakku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya."

Maka majulah aku dengan perasaan yang mantap karena sudah didukung oleh Sasuke. Aku berjalan dengan perasaan yang berani bercampur gugup. Aneh sekali. Padahal dulu di Sekolah Penerbangan Luar Angkasa, aku tidak akan segugup ini ketika akan tampil di depan mungkin. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya aku berdiri di depan kelas di mana sekolah yang bertaraf antar planet yang paling tercanggih di tata surya.

Kini aku berdiri di depan kelas. Semuanya menatapku dengan serius. Aku mengatur sebentar jeda napasku. Lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak boleh gugup karena inilah kelas yang paling fenomenal buatku. Inilah hari pertamaku di APLA. Akademi yang akan mendekatkan aku kepada impianku.

Dengan cepat, aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berasal dari sektor Lunar A. Alasanku masuk ke sini adalah menjadi pilot luar angkasa dan..."

Aku menegakkan badanku dan menyambung perkataanku yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Dan aku ingin melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam untuk mencari keberadaan orang-orang terdahulu yang hilang serta menyingkap misteri penyebab bumi menjadi Planet Hitam itu."

Perkataanku yang lantang dan menggema di kelas itu membuat semuanya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan itu. Mereka terlihat syok mendengarnya.

Aku menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolku ke arah Sasuke yang menatapku. Kulihat Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia pasti kaget dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo, ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang juga."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Apakah ucapanku yang jujur itu membuat guru Kakashi marah? Memang kulihat Kakashi menatapku dengan serius. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Ya, guru."

Kakashi berjalan duluan keluar kelas. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh, ini membuatku bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih ya sudah membaca cerita crossover ketiga ini. Crossover Naruto dan High School DxD. XD**

**Fic ini saya buat karena permintaan seorang reader yang bernama . Dia meminta saya untuk membuat cerita crossover Naruto dan High School ini. Jujur, saya nggak begitu tahu tentang High School DxD ini. Bahkan saya nggak terlalu suka sih. Tapi, berhubung ini request dari reader tersebut, saya berusaha membuatnya dengan senang hati. Lalu saya mencoba mencari tahu tentang DxD ini melalui google. Syukurlah ketemu. Jadi, saya bisa tahu tentang tokoh-tokohnya dan bagaimana ceritanya. Ternyata bagus juga ceritanya. Apalagi ceweknya cantik-cantik. Saya suka dengan yang namanya Koneko Tojou. Dia imut juga. XD**

**Maaf ya, para tokoh DxD di cerita ini agak menyimpang dari canonnya. Maksudnya agak ooc. Para tokoh DxD bersikap dengan imajinasi yang saya buat sendiri. Maaf ya sekali lagi. ^^**

**Cerita ini juga udah lama saya buat. Crossover naruto juga. Tapi, saat itu saya bingung mau gabungin naruto dengan anime apa. Maka jadilah gabungan cerita seperti ini.**

**Suer, menulis cerita bergenre sci-fi bercampur kehidupan planet ini, membuat kepala saya pecah karena harus memikirkan adegan selanjutnya. Padahal ide udah mantap di otak tapi saat membuatnya menjadi hambar begini. Saya pikir cerita ini menjadi tidak bagus. Hm... saya jadi nggak dapat 'feel' cerita ini. Tapi, malah nekad juga mempublish-nya di sini.**

**Arigato sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

**Saya siap menerima segala kritikan, flame atau semacamnya. Saran juga boleh untuk perkembangan cerita ini di chapter yang akan datang. **

**Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf, update-nya akan lama karena belum ada ide untuk melanjutkannya.**

**Sekian dari saya. Semoga ada kesempatan lagi, kita bertemu lagi. Saya akan kembali setelah mendapatkan ilham untuk kelanjutan chapter 2 cerita ini. XD**

**Salam Hikari.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 2 YA... ^^**


	2. Munculnya dua makhluk aneh

"Kakashi, saya akan menitipkan sesuatu padamu."

Kakashi kecil yang berumur 12 tahun, ia menerima sebuah bola berwarna orange dengan corak spiral dari seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yaitu Namikaze Minato.

"Ini apa, Professor?" tanya Kakashi yang memperhatikan dengan seksama bola aneh itu.

"Ini adalah Power Ball. Bola kekuatan yang memiliki kekuatan elemen. Di dalamnya tertanam DNA anakku yang bernama Naruto," jawab Minato yang berdiri di depan Kakashi."Tolong berikan Power Ball ini kepada Naruto ketika dia menginjak usia lima belas tahun dan didiklah dia untuk bisa menggunakan Power Ball ini dengan baik. Aku mempercayakan Power Ball ini kepadamu, Kakashi."

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya kepada gurunya ini. Minato tersenyum lebar untuk Kakashi. Ia terpana sesaat.

"Baiklah, Professor. Aku akan melaksanakan amanat ini dengan baik."

Kakashi mengangguk. Minato mengusap pelan rambut jabrik keperakan milik Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi. Kamu memang muridku yang paling kupercaya."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, Minato segera pergi ke arah pesawat luar angkasa yang dikendarai langsung oleh Kushina, istrinya. Kushina adalah pilot luar angkasa. Sedangkan Minato adalah ilmuwan yang bekerja untuk pemerintah Armada Penjaga Galaksi.

Pesawat yang sempat di parkir di ruang kendali, tepatnya di markas PEB rahasia yang berada di Sektor Lunar Z ini. Akhirnya lepas landas meninggalkan ruang kendali yang telah membuka pintu otomatisnya. Minato dan Kushina pergi melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam itu bersama para ilmuwan dan para pilot luar angkasa lainnya.

Tinggallah Kakashi dan beberapa orang yang merupakan anggota PEB rahasia itu di ruang kendali itu. Mereka melepas kepergian orang-orang terdekat mereka dengan perasaan yang sedih dan juga bangga.

Kakashi menatap erat pesawat yang dikendarai Kushina telah hilang karena pesawat itu menggunakan teknologi transparan agar pesawat bisa menjadi tembus pandang seperti hantu agar tidak terdeteksi oleh radar sinyal pihak luar angkasa. Mereka pergi ke Planet Hitam itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk satu tujuan.

Yaitu menyelidiki pergerakan aneh yang tertangkap di teleskop canggih saat Minato dan para ilmuwan lainnya mengamati Planet Hitam itu dari bulan. Entah pergerakan apa itu. Entah piring terbang ataukah pesawat makhluk luar angkasa.

Sebab itulah, Minato dan para ilmuwan lainnya berpikir untuk membuat 12 Power Ball ini untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya itu memang makhluk luar angkasa. Jika memang benar, berarti bumi dijajah oleh alien. Berarti juga ledakan besar yang berlangsung empat ratus tahun lalu itu adalah ulah dari alien itu. Mereka membuat manusia mengungsi dari bumi yang telah hancur dan tercemar. Inilah taktik mereka. Inilah yang mendasari terbentuknya Pasukan 12 Seeker ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HIGH SCHOOL DXD: ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

**MULTI PAIRING:**

**NARUTO X HINATA**

**ISSEI X RIAS**

**SASUKE X SAKURA**

**RATING: T**

**GENRE: MYSTERY/SCIFI/FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR/ACTION/ADVENTURE/ROMANCE**

**12 SEEKER'S**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**SABTU, 8 NOVEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 SEEKER'S**

**CHAPTER 2: MUNCULNYA DUA MAKHLUK ANEH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penjelasan lanjut tentang istilah yang berada di cerita:**

**Sektor Lunar A: kawasan sektor Lunar A ini didominasi dengan perumahan berbentuk kapsul yang berwarna kuning. Juga merupakan pusat paru-paru bulan karena di sektor Lunar A ini dikelilingi hutan hijau buatan. Di tengah-tengah hutan itu, perumahan berbentuk kapsul ini berada. Sektor Lunar A ini sangat dekat dengan Akademi Pilot Luar Angkasa (APLA).**

**Tentang wilayah bulan ini, setiap wilayahnya dibagi berdasarkan huruf abjad. Lalu perumahan yang disusun juga berbeda-beda. Sektor ini juga disamakan dengan nama kotanya. Di chapter yang akan datang, akan saya kenalkan sektor bulan lainnya.**

**Lunar: diambil dari kata 'Luna' yang artinya bulan.**

**APLA: singkatan dari Akademi Pilot Luar Angkasa.**

**Pilot luar angkasa: istilah bagi orang yang mengemudi pesawat luar angkasa. Bukan astronot.**

**Kelas Yellow: setara dengan kelas 10 SMA. Murid tahun pertama. Ditandai dengan pakaian seragam berwarna kuning.**

**Kelas Blue: setara dengan kelas 11 SMA. Murid tahun kedua. Ditandai dengan pakaian seragam berwarna biru.**

**Kelas Red: setara dengan kelas 12 SMA. Murid tahun ketiga. Ditandai dengan pakaian seragam berwarna merah.**

**Pocket Book: semacam tablet tapi berukuran seperti kartu remi. Dengan menampilkan proyektor udara yang berasal dari lubang atas benda itu. Pocket book juga digunakan sebagai pengganti buku atau apa saja.**

**PEB: singkatan dari Pasukan Ekspedisi Bumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APAAA? Professor beserta istrinya dan yang lainnya menghilang ketika sudah memasuki atmosfir Planet Hitam itu?" seru Kakashi melototkan kedua matanya.

Anko dan semuanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang kusut. Mereka semua kini berdiri di ruang aula markas PEB rahasia yang berbentuk bulat ini. Mereka menghadap kepada Kakashi yang merupakan komandan pemimpin PEB rahasia atas rekomendasi dari Minato.

"Iya, Kakashi. Para petugas yang memantau pergerakan para pesawat ekspedisi Professor tidak menangkap sensor sinyal mereka ketika sudah memasuki orbit Planet Hitam itu," sahut Iruka menjelaskan."Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinyal sensor itu. Ada sesuatu yang mungkin menyerang Professor dan semuanya."

Kakashi berdiri di tempatnya dengan kikuk. Badannya gemetaran hebat. Ia menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia tidak percaya ini bakal terjadi lagi.

"Ini persis seperti kejadian di masa empat ratus tahun lalu itu. Mengapa masih saja terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam Planet Hitam itu?" kata Kakashi yang merasa sangat kesal dengan ini semua.

Semuanya saling pandang. Lalu menatap kembali ke arah Kakashi.

"Mungkin prediksi Professor benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghuni Planet Hitam itu. Sesuatu itu mungkin adalah alien," ucap Anko.

"Benar, Professor dan para ilmuwan lainnya sudah menangkap banyak gambar aneh yang menunjukkan adanya sesuatu yang terbang di antara kabut tebal yang memayungi Planet Hitam itu," tambah Rin.

"Jadi, kitalah yang bisa meneruskan perjuangan Professor dan teman-temannya. Kita jalankan terus organisasi ini sampai tiba saatnya Pasukan dua belas Seeker itu terbentuk," kata Iruka.

"Ya, kita harus menjalani organisasi ini sampai anak dari ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu menginjak usia lima belas tahun. Maka kita akan melakukan penyelidikan ke Planet Hitam itu. Jika benar itu adalah alien, maka kita akan memusnahkannya. Karena mereka telah mengambil bumi tanpa seizin kita," ucap Kakashi dengan wajah yang tegas walaupun di dalam hatinya saat ini sangat sedih karena Minato dan Kushina telah meninggalkan anak mereka yang masih bayi yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Lalu Minato telah mempercayakannya untuk memberikan Power Ball orange itu untuk Naruto dan melatih Naruto untuk menggunakan Power Ball tersebut.

Kakashi berjanji di dalam hatinya, dia akan melaksanakan amanat itu dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV: UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKADEMI PILOT LUAR ANGKASA (APLA), TEACHER ROOM, 08.00 A.M AT LUNAR TIME**

Planet hitam?

Planet hitam itu dahulu namanya Planet Bumi. Planet biru yang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Namun, suatu hal membuat bumi menjadi hancur karena suatu ledakan yang berasal dari benda luar angkasa. Manusia hanya baru menduga bahwa sesuatu yang telah meledakkan separuh wilayah bumi itu adalah benda luar angkasa. Itu menurut saksi mata yang melihatnya, sebuah benda luar angkasa menyerupai meteor itu jatuh tepat di wilayah bumi bagian barat. Hingga menimbulkan ledakan maha dahsyat seperti nuklir hingga menimbulkan dampak yang serius yaitu udara menjadi tercemar, banyak kabut hitam pekat yang berisi zat kimia yang berbahaya bagi manusia dan menimbulkan gas beracun yang tersebar di atmosfer bumi.

Jadi, manusia yang selamat itu mengungsi ke Bulan, Mars dan Yupiter. Mereka membangun kehidupan baru di sana. Lalu mereka mendirikan PEB untuk melakukan ekspedisi untuk melakukan penelitian yang dalam untuk mencari tahu penyebab pasti ledakan itu. Entah mungkin dari benda luar angkasa atau sebab lain. Maka pergilah mereka ke bumi yang telah disebut 'Planet Hitam' itu.

Tapi, mereka tak pernah kembali. Seakan-akan lenyap ketika masuk ke sana. Para pihak luar angkasa tidak menerima sinyal kontak mereka. Sinyal kontak putus karena adanya sesuatu yang menghambatnya.

Inilah misterinya. Karena itu PEB dibubarkan dan diganti dengan 'Armada Penjaga Galaksi' hingga sekarang.

Misi untuk melakukan penelitian penyebab bumi menjadi hancur ini ditutup begitu saja. Lalu pemerintah antar planet membuat suatu peraturan untuk melarang siapa saja yang masuk ke Planet Hitam itu dengan maksud mendekati atau meneliti tanpa izin pihak luar angkasa maka akan dikenai sanksi hukum yang berlaku. Hukumannya adalah dipenjara seumur hidup. Lalu keturunannya tidak boleh melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah manapun.

Sungguh peraturan yang aneh? Kalian pasti merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Iyakan?

Inilah membuat ayahku dan para ilmuwan lainnya yang akan mengadakan penelitian ke Planet Hitam itu. Mereka tidak memberitahukan nama depan keluarga mereka di depan umum saat mereka dinobatkan sebagai ilmuwan yang bekerja untuk pemerintah Armada Penjaga Galaksi. Agar maksud terselubung mereka yang ingin mendirikan PEB kembali dapat berjalan dengan baik. Hingga anak-anak mereka bisa melanjutkan pendidikan mereka dengan bebas.

Lalu ayahku dan para ilmuwan mendirikan PEB rahasia ini. Lalu meneliti Planet Hitam itu dari arah kejauhan dengan alat yang mereka temukan sendiri. Mereka meneliti selama enam bulan. Hingga mereka menemukan suatu pergerakan aneh yang muncul di antara kabut hitam pekat yang memayungi Planet Hitam itu. Entah apa itu. Mungkin suatu pesawat asing seperti piring terbang ataukah alien?

Planet Hitam itu.

Planet Hitam yang dikelilingi semacam kabut dan gas yang beracun di permukaannya. Lapisan atmosfirnya berubah menjadi sebuah kabut yang sangat tebal dan hitam pekat. Siapa saja yang masuk ke sana tidak akan pernah kembali dengan selamat karena ada suatu hal yang tengah menghuni Planet Hitam tersebut.

Untuk itulah, PEB didirikan kembali oleh ayahku. Ayahku seorang ilmuwan dan juga seorang pilot luar angkasa. Lalu ia melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam tersebut bersama para ilmuwan lainnya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang bergerak di antara kabut hitam yang memayungi Planet Hitam tersebut.

Namun, ayahku dan semuanya yang pergi ke Planet Hitam tanpa sepengetahuan pihak luar angkasa, pemerintah Armada Penjaga Galaksi dan pemerintah antar planet. Mereka pergi melakukan ekspedisi secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak melanggar hukum. Mereka melakukan ini agar manusia-manusia yang hidup di zaman empat ratus tahun ini, dapat hidup kembali ke bumi. Mereka akan melakukan suatu perubahan untuk mengembalikan bumi seperti dulu.

Usaha ini ternyata sia-sia. Orang tuaku dan teman-temannya tidak diketahui nasibnya setelah sampai di sana. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahuinya. Hingga guru Kakashi menceritakan semuanya kepadaku secara terperinci di ruang guru ini.

Sekarang guru Kakashi menjelaskan kepadaku tentang Pasukan 12 Seeker yang dibentuk di bawah PEB rahasia ini. Soalnya guru Kakashi adalah anggota PEB rahasia ini juga.

Pasukan 12 Seeker's?

Pasukan 12 Seeker's adalah pasukan kecil yang dibentuk organisasi PEB rahasia yang dikhususkan untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke bumi yang kini dikenal sebagai Planet Hitam.

Ya, inilah pasukan 12 seeker's yang dimaksud guru Kakashi sekarang. Dia adalah Komandan yang memimpin pasukan kecil yang dinamai 12 Seeker's ini. Pasukan 12 Seeker's ini dibawahi oleh organisasi PEB Rahasia. Organisasi yang pernah ditutup sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu, kini dibuka kembali. Pelopornya adalah ayahku. Sekarang organisasi PEB rahasia ini telah berjalan selama 15 tahun tanpa diketahui oleh pihak luar angkasa seperti pemerintah Armada Penjaga Galaksi dan Pemerintah Antar Planet.

Aku sedang berhadapan dengan guru Kakashi sekarang. Di ruang guru yang berbentuk seperti kubah. Tinggi langit-langit ruangan ini sekitar 25 meter. Ada beberapa lampu berbentuk bola kristal tepat di tengah langit-langit ini. Terdapat jendela besar berbentuk bulat yang berderet-deret di sepanjang ruangan yang berbentuk kubah itu. Dinding yang mengkilat berwarna silver. Lantainya juga bening seperti kaca.

Isi ruang guru yang dikhususkan hanya untuk guru Kakashi ini, tidak ada apa-apa hanya selain tiga kursi dan meja panjang yang berdesain artistik. Sungguh, kesannya menjadi lebih luas dan sederhana.

Guru Kakashi terus bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku masih bayi. Lalu di sela-sela ia bercerita, ia memberikan aku sebuah bola yang berwarna orange. Bola yang berdesain corak spiral dengan matrix digital yang berwarna hitam. Aku merasakan adanya keanehan ketika menerima bola itu. Bola itu bercahaya putih ketika guru Kakashi mendekatnya padaku.

Ketika bola itu bercahaya dengan silaunya sehingga membuat kedua mataku tidak kuat untuk melihatnya, aku mendapatkan suatu bayangan yang terlintas di pikiranku. Bayangan seekor musang berwarna putih dan bermata merah menyala serta ekornya berjumlah sembilan.

Makhluk apakah itu?

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena itu sangat tiba-tiba.

Lalu aku mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang apa yang diceritakan oleh guru Kakashi ini. Kemudian mengenai sebuah Power Ball.

Power Ball?

Power Ball itu apa? Apakah kalian tahu?

Baiklah, aku beritahu apa yang dimaksud dengan **Power Ball** itu.

Di telapak tanganku saat ini telah tergenggam sebuah bola berwarna orange yang berdesain garis spiral dengan matrix digital hitam yang sangat artistik. Aku memandangi bola tersebut dengan tidak percaya. Sebab, bola ini adalah bola kekuatan yang diciptakan langsung oleh ayahku, Namikaze Minato.

Guru Kakashi menceritakan perihal tentang bola kekuatan ini. Bahwa bola kekuatan yang dinamai Power Ball ini, adalah sebuah senjata rahasia untuk bisa masuk ke Planet Hitam tersebut. Power Ball ini berjumlah 12 buah dan diciptakan oleh 12 ilmuwan yang berbeda. Hebatnya lagi, di dalam Power Ball ini ditanamkan sebuah DNA dari anak 12 ilmuwan itu sendiri. Dengan penanaman DNA di dalam Power Ball ini, dimaksudkan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengaktifkan kekuatannya secara sembarangan. Dengan demikian, Power Ball itu dapat aktif bila dipertemukan dengan si pemilik DNA itu sendiri. Maka Power Ball hanya dapat digunakan oleh pemilik DNA itu.

Power Ball tercipta sewaktu aku masih bayi, maka ayahku menitipkan Power Ball yang berwarna orange ini kepada guru Kakashi sebelum ayahku pergi melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam itu. Mungkin hal tersebut juga dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan yang juga menciptakan Power Ball ini. Mereka menitipkan Power Ball ini kepada orang yang terpercaya agar dapat memberikan Power Ball ini kepada anak mereka ketika umur anak mereka menginjak remaja.

Guru Kakashi menambahkan tentang Power Ball ini. Power Ball dapat berubah bentuk menjadi hewan tertentu sesuai pikiran si pemiliknya. Lalu Power Ball yang telah berubah menjadi hewan robot itu akan memberikan kekuatan kepada pemiliknya. Hewan robot akan mengubah dirinya menjadi sebuah kostum pelindung atau kostum mecha yang mempunyai beberapa senjata armor dan menyatu dengan tubuh si pemiliknya. Masing-masing dari 12 Power Ball ini dibekali sebuah kekuatan elemen yang berfungsi untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam itu.

Sungguh hebat. Sungguh hebat sekali. Aku mendengarkannya dengan perasaan yang amat takjub.

"WAAAAH, HEBAT SEKALI GURU KAKASHI. INI SUNGGUH HEBAT!" seruku sambil berteriak kegirangan di ruang guru yang berbentuk seperti kubah itu."INI BENAR-BENAR PENEMUAN YANG HEBAT. AKU BANGGA SEKALI DENGAN AYAHKU!"

Guru Kakashi hanya menatapku dengan serius. Dari kedua matanya, dapat kutebak pasti guru Kakashi sedang tertawa geli di balik maskernya yang aneh itu.

"Hehehe, kamu ternyata orangnya bersemangat juga," ucap guru Kakashi dengan suara tawanya yang terkekeh-kekeh. Benarkan, dia tertawa?

"Tentu saja. Aku ini orangnya sangat bersemangat, guru!" sahutku lantang sambil menyengir lebar dengan mengepalkan tinju di depan dada kiriku.

Guru Kakashi pasti semakin tertawa geli. Dia pasti merasa senang bila aku telah mendapatkan benda yang telah dititipkan oleh ayahku. Amanat dari ayahku telah ia laksanakan dengan baik. Sungguh, dia adalah guru yang bisa menepati janjinya.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah tahu semuanya. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi."

Aku menghentikan cengiran lebarku yang tidak jelas.

"Misi, guru?"

Guru Kakashi mengangguk-angguk sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ya, misimu adalah kamu harus mencari sepuluh orang yang memiliki bola kekuatan lainnya secepat mungkin. Dimulai hari ini."

"Mencari sepuluh orang yang memiliki bola kekuatan ini?"

Guru Kakashi mengangguk lagi.

"Iya."

"Tunggu dulu, sepuluh orang? Termasuk aku..."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Berpikir sebentar. Guru Kakashi memandangku dengan bosan.

Oh iya...

Tiba-tiba aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ja-jadi guru, pasti ada yang masuk duluan selain aku. Jadi, ada anggota yang baru saja guru rekrut menjadi anggota Pasukan 12 Seeker inikan?"

Sekali lagi guru Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ya, ada yang sudah masuk sebelum dirimu. Dia sudah kurekrut saat ujian masuk APLA."

"Jadi, siapa dia, guru?"

Aku menatap guru Kakashi dengan erat. Guru Kakashi menatapku dengan serius. Aku berharap guru Kakashi mau memberitahukan kepadaku siapa orang yang telah masuk duluan sebelum aku.

"Cari tahu sendiri."

GUBRAK!

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku tepat di atas meja yang terbuat dari baja ini. Guru Kakashi benar-benar membuatku jawdrop.

'Guru Kakashi, kenapa guru tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku siapa orangnya?' batinku kesal di dalam hati.

"Oh iya, untuk tambahan untuk orang yang pertama kali masuk itu, dia mempunyai bola kekuatan yang berwarna merah. Dialah Kapten yang akan memimpin Pasukan 12 Seeker ini."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah guru Kakashi yang duduk berhadapan denganku ini.

"Di-dia kaptennya?"

Guru Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengangguk dengan tampang sayu seperti itu.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. Aku berpikir siapa orang yang telah dipilih guru Kakashi sebagai Kapten Pasukan 12 Seeker ini. Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Lalu guru Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya tepat di depanku.

"Selamat buatmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena kamu sudah resmi menjadi anggota Pasukan dua belas seeker ini."

Aku terpana melihatnya. Secara langsung aku membalas uluran tangan guru tersebut.

"Terima kasih, guru. Aku akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan baik. Aku akan menjadi anggota dua belas Seeker yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melakukan tugas ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam itu. Karena itu adalah impianku sejak kecil."

Guru Kakashi menatapku dengan wajah ramah. Ia pasti tersenyum mendengar perkataan semangatku ini.

"Ya, laksanakan dengan baik dan jangan kecewakan aku."

Aku menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolku setelah kami melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, guru Kakashi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKADEMI PILOT LUAR ANGKASA (APLA), 12.00 P.M AT LUNAR TIME**

Sekarang tiba saatnya istirahat, teman-teman sekelasku sudah menghilang dari kelas Yellow A ini. Mereka terburu- buru begitu. Mungkin mereka merasa kelaparan dan segera tancap gas ke kantin yang berada di lantai satu gedung APLA yang berbentuk seperti trapesium ini.

"AKU KABUR DULUAN YA. SAMPAI NANTI SEMUANYA!" seru Issei dengan keras sambil berlari cepat ke arah pintu kelas.

Terlihat Issei yang berlari tunggang-langgang duluan setelah guru Kakashi keluar dari kelas. Issei sangat ketakutan karena dikejar oleh ketiga fansgirl-nya yaitu Rias, Akeno dan Irina. Para gadis itu mengejar Issei seperti maniak. Ya, seperti itulah.

"KYAAA, ISSEI! KAMU MAU KABUR KEMANA?"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, HONEY!"

"ISSEI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAHABAT TERBAIKMU INI. ISSEI, MENYEBALKAN!"

Suara-suara keras ketiga gadis itu masih terdengar jelas meskipun sudah di luar kelas sana. Aku pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru yang keluar dengan tampang bosan dan menguap terus tanpa berhenti dalam satu detik. Ia bergumam.

"Hoaaaaam, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku di ruang UKS. Mumpung pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai pukul dua siang nanti."

Aku pun sweatdrop kembali mendengarnya.

'Dasar, tukang tidur,' batinku di dalam hati.

Shikamaru telah keluar kelas. Jalannya seperti orang mabuk.

Lalu Gaara dan Koneko yang keluar secara bersamaan. Disusul oleh Sakura. Kemudian Kiba.

Akhirnya mereka semua telah keluar aku, Sasuke dan Hinata di dalam kelas ini.

Aku sedang mematikan layar 'Pocket Book' milikku sendiri. Lalu Pocket Book itu aku masukkan ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu melilit pinggangku dari tadi pagi.

Sejenak kulirik ke arah kiriku, tepat di mana Hinata duduk. Gadis manis yang pernah kutabrak saat di aula itu.

Seketika jantungku berdebar-debar melihatnya. Sungguh, dia adalah gadis paling manis dari sekian gadis-gadis yang pernah mendekatiku saat di Sekolah Penerbangan Luar Angkasa ini. Dapat kurasakan, pasti saat ini aku mengalami namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada gadis yang terlihat pemalu ini.

Lalu Hinata menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku merona merah saat Hinata melemparkan senyumnya ke arahku.

'WAAAAH, SENYUMNYA MANIS SEKALI!' batinku senang dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

Hyuga Hinata. Dia benar-benar tipe gadis yang kusukai. Ingin rasanya aku mendapatkannya dengan segera. Ya, aku berpikir ingin menjadikannya menjadi pacarku.

Hm, apa yang aku pikirkan ya? Mungkin untuk saat ini aku mencoba mendekatinya dulu dengan cara menjadi temannya agar lebih tahu banyak dengan dirinya atau bahkan keluarganya. Aku teringat kakaknya Hinata yang berambut hitam panjang itu.

'Mungkin, agak susah juga aku mendekatinya nanti. Apalagi kakaknya yang terlihat overprotektif itu?' pikirku.

Aku melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia selesai memasukkan Pocket Book-nya ke dalam tas kecil yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

Aku harus menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Kemudian Hinata hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia ingin keluar kelas.

Gawat, aku harus mencegahnya. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya atau sekedar hanya menyapanya saja. Bila perlu mengajaknya makan siang bersama di kantin.

Tapi, terlambat. Gadis berambut indigo yang diikat dua itu telah keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa sekali. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya jika saja si Teme menyebalkan ini tidak menghalangi jalan dari gang tempat dudukku.

Aku menggeram kesal pada laki-laki berambut raven dengan gaya aneh ini. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Teme sialan, kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku, hah?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya yang menandakan ia sangat heran mengapa aku marah kepadanya.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Akukan cuma mau menghampirimu untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama di kantin."

Aku menatapnya dengan sewot. Dasar, si Teme yang telah mengacaukan semua niatku untuk mendekati gadis yang kusukai itu.

**["DASAR TEME, GAKI! GAKI BAKA!"]**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing yang muncul di antara kami. Aku pun tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara yang terkesan menyeramkan dan berat.

JIIIIT!

Wajah Sasuke berubah dratis. Wajahnya menakutkan begitu. Gawat, dia pasti marah karena mendengar kata 'gaki' itu.

Coba kalian tebak? Sasuke itu paling anti yang namanya kata 'gaki'. Gaki yang berarti bocah. Ya, bocah.

Sasuke akan sangat marah jika dirinya dipanggil 'gaki'. Aku telah mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke sejak kecil. Dia sangat marah jika ada orang lain menyebutnya dengan 'gaki'. Maka orang itu bakal dihajarnya tanpa ampun.

Tapi, siapa yang memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'gaki'? Sial, aku yang jadi kena sasarannya. Sasuke memberi deathglare ke arahku. Wajahku pucat pasi dibuatnya.

"A-Ano, bu-bu-bukan aku yang ngomong begitu sama kamu, Teme."

"Oh ya, jika bukan kamu yang bilang begitu. Jadi siapa? Hantu?"

**["Betul itu, Gaki. Aku adalah hantu. Hantu yang akan terus memanggilmu gaki. Gaki baka!"]**

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Sialan, suara itu lagi. Suara siapa itu?

Kulihat wajah Sasuke menjadi seram. Dia benar-benar sangat marah. Gawat!

"DOBE BAKA! AKAN KUCEKIK KAU!"

PYAAAAAAASSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar cahaya orange yang sangat menyilaukan mata kami. Cahaya apa itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Mendadak aku merasakan Power Ball yang berada dalam saku celana panjangku, bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Lalu Power Ball itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari dalam saku celana panjangku.

Sinar yang menyilaukan itu berlangsung selama satu menit. Setelah itu, cahaya itu menghilang. Kami berdua pun kaget dengan apa yang kami lihat di atas kepala kami – tepatnya di tengah kami.

Melayang-layanglah seekor musang yang berwarna putih. Kedua matanya merah menyala. Ada garis hitam yang melingkar dari kedua matanya dan bersatu dengan kedua telinganya yang panjang meruncing. Ekornya berjumlah sembilan. Tampak tanda-tanda adanya android pada sosok musang ini. Terlihat ada pusaran cahaya berwarna orange yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu pusaran cahaya apa itu.

Kami terpana melihat sosok ini. Terlebih aku sendiri. Inikan sosok yang terlintas di pikiranku saat menerima bola kekuatan itu? Sosok musang berwajah seram, bermata merah menyala, dan berekor sembilan. Tapi, musang ini berwajah sangat imut seperti kucing putih.

Apakah inikah sosok sebenarnya dari Power Ball berwarna orange yang kumiliki ini? Power Ball yang mempunyai corak spiral?

Musang itu melirikku. Dia menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kamu pasti Uzumaki Narutokan?" tanya musang itu mendekati aku dengan melayang-layang rendah.

Aku sedikit heran melihatnya. Ternyata suara asing itu adalah suara darinya. Suara yang membuat Sasuke marah tadi.

"I-iya, betul. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Musang itu pun melayang terbang mendekatiku.

Musang itu terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhku. Dia seperti nyamuk saja. Aneh, musang bisa terbang?

Membuat aku sweatdrop melihatnya. Sementara Sasuke masih membeku di tempat ia berdiri.

"A-ano, kamu siapa?"

Musang itu berhenti terbang berputar-putar mengelilingiku. Ia melayang-layang rendah tepat di depan wajahku. Membuat aku kaget sedikit karena ulahnya.

Musang itu tertawa lebar sambil menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hei, salam kenal, Gaki. Namaku Kyuubi. Sebetulnya nama asliku adalah Kurama. Kyuubi itu hanya nama julukan karena jumlah ekorku ada sembilan," jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah ramahnya yang menggemaskan."Aku senang berjumpa denganmu. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Kita bisa menjadi rekan yang baik."

Kyuubi kembali terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhku. Aku ternganga tidak percaya bahwa Kyuubi adalah rekanku yang akan menjadi teman baikku untuk melakukan ekspedisi itu.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedari tadi membeku. Ia tidak menatap tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

Aku menoleh. Kyuubi masih saja berputar-putar mengelilingi aku.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menatapku serius.

"Jadi, kamu juga mendapatkan Power Ball itu?"

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan erat. Seketika aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Ka-kamu tahu tentang Power Ball itu juga?" sahutku sambil mengacungkan telunjukku tepat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Secara langsung, ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang berwarna merah dengan corak garis persegi panjang dengan matrix digital hitam. Ia menunjukkan bola merah itu tepat ke wajahku.

"Lihat, aku juga punya Power Ball. Ini adalah Power Ball kekuatan Aruna."

Aku terpana melihat Sasuke lalu menatap bola merah yang digenggam di tangan kanannya.

Tunggu, bola merah? Guru Kakashi mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kapten yang memimpin Pasukan 12 Seeker ini adalah orang yang memiliki Power Ball berwarna merah. Berarti Sasuke adalah orangnya.

"Ja-jadi? Maksud guru Kakashi mengenai anggota pasukan 12 Seeker yang direkrut duluan itu, a-adalah kamu Teme?!" seruku masih mengacungkan telunjukku ke arah mukanya si Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku datar. Ia menyingkirkan tanganku dari mukanya.

"Iya, aku direkrut duluan oleh guru Kakashi saat ujian masuk APLA itu."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku kembali.

"Jangan-jangan kamulah kapten yang ditunjuk guru Kakashi untuk memimpin pasukan 12 Seeker ini?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan datar. Ia tidak menjawab ataupun mengangguk. Aku merasa heran dengan sikapnya.

GRRRR!

Tiba-tiba, Kyuubi menggeram. Kami pun kaget melihat Kyuubi yang terbang di atas kepala kami sambil membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya. Seketika warna tubuhnya yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi orange. Dari dalam mulutnya keluarlah sebuah bola spiral yang berputar-putar berwarna orange.

"**WIND BALL SHOOT!"** seru Kyuubi sambil melepaskan tembakan itu. Aku memperhatikan arah tembakan bola angin Kyuubi itu. Ternyata dan ternyata tembakannya mengarah pada...

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku.

"WAAAAH, TEME! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

BLAAAAAAAAR!

Tempat itu mengalami ledakan kecil hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal. Aku pun terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup asap ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuubi.

Dasar, musang aneh. Mengapa dia menyerang Sasuke?

Seketika urat nadi muncul di kepalaku. Aku akan memarahi Kyuubi secara habis-habisan. Karena ia menyerang Sasuke tanpa sebab.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, bola merah yang dipegang Sasuke tadi berubah menjadi sosok hewan robot yang membentuk harimau. Harimau yang berwarna merah. Bermata sipit hitam legam. Ada tanda huruf U di dahinya. Terdapat belang-belang hitam di keempat kakinya. Keempat kakinya memiliki kuku-kuku yang sangat tajam. Memiliki ekor yang lumayan panjang.

Ternyata harimau itu yang telah melindungi Sasuke dari serangan Kyuubi barusan. Tatapan harimau itu sungguh tajam ke arah Kyuubi yang melayang-layang mengambang rendah di depannya. Sementara Sasuke telah mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyuubi melepaskan serangan bola anginnya.

Sungguh menegangkan. Akibat ledakan kecil tadi tidak menimbulkan dampak yang serius di ruang kelas itu. Untung saja, serangan Kyuubi tadi ditangkis oleh harimau itu. Aku melihat dengan jelas, harimau itu mengeluarkan semacam pelindung yang berwarna merah. Entah kekuatan apa itu.

Para makhluk aneh yang berwujud android atau robot ini saling bertatapan tajam. Kami berdua sebagai pemiliknya sangat kaget sekali dengan insiden ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kyuubi? Mengapa kamu menyerang Sasuke?" tanya harimau itu.

Kyuubi menggeram dengan wajah yang seram. Persis seperti dengan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat menerima Power Ball yang berwujud Kyuubi itu.

"GRRRRR, pemilikmu yang bernama Uciha Sasuke itu telah mengganggu pemilikku. Aku takkan memaafkannya," jawab Kyuubi yang semakin menggeram ala kucing yang akan mengamuk.

"Dasar, musang baka. Itu hanya salah paham," kataku ikut menyahut untuk membetulkan perkara yang sebenarnya.

Kedua hewan robot itu melirikku. Tepatnya di belakang si Kyuubi.

"DIAAAAM KAU, GAKI!"

Kyuubi mengibaskan sembilan ekornya yang sangat panjang dan menimbulkan efek angin kencang seperti angin puyuh ke arahku. Hingga aku pun terpelanting jatuh ke belakang.

BRUUK!

Aku pun terjatuh menghempas dinding baja. Sasuke berteriak panik memanggilku.

"DOBEEEE!"

Sasuke ingin pergi menghampiriku. Namun, harimau yang diketahui bernama Aruna itu memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak dari sini, Sasuke. Saat ini, Kyuubi sedang marah dalam tingkat level satu," ujar Aruna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke."Aku akan menghentikan Kyuubi yang sedang marah besar ini. Dia itu masih lemah. Aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya."

Sasuke menghentikan niatnya. Ia menatap Aruna dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Aruna mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap Kyuubi yang semakin menggeram. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan.

Aku yang merasa kesakitan pada punggungku. Aku hanya menatap semua ini dengan bingung dan heran. Mengapa Kyuubi menyerangku juga? Padahal dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi rekan yang baik untukku barusan itu. Mengapa?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Aruna memanggilku. Aku bangkit berdiri dari acara jatuhku akibat serangan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa, harimau?"

"Jangan sebut aku harimau. Aku punya nama. Namaku Aruna."

"Hah, maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Aku tertawa menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aruna dan Sasuke melihatku dari kejauhan dengan bengong.

Terlihat Kyuubi terbang melayang lagi menuju Aruna dan Sasuke. Dia melepaskan serangan 'Wind Ball Shoot' itu lagi tapi ukurannya lebih besar dari dalam mulutnya.

"**BIG WIND BALL SHOOT!"** teriak Kyuubi melepaskan tembakan bola angin yang berukuran raksasa tepat ke arah pelindung Aruna dan Sasuke.

Aruna tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan percikan-percikan yang bersinar dari tanda huruf U di dahinya itu. Percikan-percikan seperti listrik itu menjalari seluruh badannya hingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi terbakar. Aruna menggunakan jurus yang namanya '**Fire Body Shoot**'. Gabungan perisai pelindung dengan kekuatan elemen api yang keluar dari kulitnya. Sehingga Aruna bisa berlari secepat kilat.

Serangan bola angin raksasa Kyuubi dan Aruna yang terus berlari dengan tubuh yang terbakar oleh api disertai perisai pelindung seperti bola di sekitar tubuh Aruna. Kedua-duanya pun melesat tajam ke arah masing-masing. Timbullah peristiwa yang menggemparkan.

DHUUAAAAAAAR!

Terjadi pergolakan kekuatan elemen yang beradu di langit-langit ruang kelas tersebut. Angin dan api. Aruna yang menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai senjata berhasil menangkis serangan bola angin raksasa milik Kyuubi yang masih lemah itu.

Kyuubi membulatkan kedua matanya.

"APAA?!"

Aruna tersenyum meremehkan. Ia pun melompat ke arah Kyuubi yang masih melayang-layang di udara. Aruna hendak menyeruduk Kyuubi dengan serangan Fire Body Shootnya.

WHUUUSH!

Aruna meluncur bagaikan roket ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghindarinya dengan cepat.

DAP!

Aruna mendarat mulus di atas meja. Kyuubi langsung berbalik badan dan terbang melayang lagi. Lalu ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan tembakan bola angin kembali yaitu 'Wind Ball Shoot'.

BLAAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Dengan sigap, Aruna menghindari serangan bola angin Kyuubi yang bertubi-tubi. Dia bergerak melesat searah garis zig-zap. Tubuhnya masih terbakar dengan kobaran api merahnya. Perisai pelindung di sekitar tubuh Aruna menghilang karena membentur serangan bola angin besar Kyuubi tadi.

Akibat serangan Kyuubi tadi tidak menimbulkan dampak serius perabotan kelas itu. Untung saja, perabotan kelas terbuat dari rangka besi yang tahan berbagai apapun.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Kyuubi masih saja menembak Aruna dengan brutalnya. Aruna dengan gesitnya menghindari serangan Kyuubi.

Di lain kesempatan, Aruna mengaktifkan energi elemen apinya menjadi lebih meningkat. Hingga kobaran api yang keluar dari kulitnya menjadi semakin membesar. Sehingga kecepatan berlari Aruna menjadi semakin cepat.

BAAATS!

Saat tembakan bola angin terakhir ditembakkan oleh Kyuubi, Aruna menghindarinya dengan cara melompat tinggi. Aruna mendarat di atas meja lagi dan bergerak melesat di antara kursi ke kursi dengan kecepatan yang sangat hebat secara zip-zap lagi. Hingga mata biasa tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Termasuk Kyuubi.

Aruna hendak mencoba menyeruduk Kyuubi lagi. kyuubi menajamkan matanya.

"Kecepatannya hebat sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya dengan jelas," gumam Kyuubi. Ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Lantas ia memutarkan badannya dengan cepat. Badannya semakin cepat dan cepat hingga membentuk putaran angin puyuh dengan tekanan yang sangat kencang. Membuat aku dan Sasuke hampir terseret oleh tekanan angin kencang ini.

Serangannya ini tidak aku ketahui. Entah apa namanya. Kyuubi hanya diam saja saat menggunakan serangan ini.

Untung isi kelas tidak ikut terseret akibat putaran angin yang begitu sangat kencang.

Inilah maksud Kyuubi. Ia membuat udara yang memenuhi seluruh kelas tertarik ke arahnya dan membuat api yang berkobar memenuhi tubuh Aruna itu menjadi padam. Ia mencoba agar Aruna terseret ke arah putaran anginnya sehingga Kyuubi bisa melakukan serangan jarak dekat dengan Aruna.

Berhasilkah rencana Kyuubi itu?

Rencana Kyuubi mungkin berhasil.

Api yang berkobar di sekitar Aruna menjadi padam karena tertiup angin. Aruna berusaha bertahan dan hampir akan terseret ke pusat putaran angin itu. Ia menggunakan cakar keempat kakinya untuk mencengkeram lantai bening bagaikan kaca ini. Ia mencoba mengaktifkan perisai pelindungnya.

PIP!

Perisai pelindung aktif. Terbentuklah perisai pelindung berbentuk cakram di depan Aruna. Untuk sementara waktu, perisai pelindung ini akan melindungi Aruna agar tidak terseret oleh putaran angin kencang Kyuubi ini.

Tubuh Kyuubi masih berputar-putar hebat. Tekanan angin semakin berputar-putar hebat seperti tornado.

Aku dan Sasuke mencoba mencari perlindungan diri dengan cara berpegangan pada sesuatu yang bisa dipegang.

Benar-benar dahsyat sekali putaran angin ini.

Aruna berpikir menggunakan taktik lain. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arah Kyuubi yang berputar-putar di atas awang-awang.

Di bawah Kyuubi, tidak terasa adanya hembusan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang. Hembusan angin kencangnya hanya berpusat di atas udara – tepatnya Kyuubi yang berputar-putar mengambang di udara.. Tiupan angin berada di atas sangat kencang. Sedangkan di bagian bawahnya, angin bertiup dengan lembut.

Aruna tersenyum simpul. Berarti kekuatan angin Kyuubi belum sempurna. Masih lemah.

Harimau merah itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aruna akan mencoba menyerang dari arah bawah di mana hembusan angin bertiup lembut. Aruna mencoba berlari menerjang tekanan angin yang terus bertiup kencang namun di bawah tiupannya lembut. Aruna berlari dan berlari sambil mencoba mengaktifkan 'Fire Body Shoot'-nya lagi.

BLAAAAR!

Api kembali berkobar di tubuh Aruna. Perisai pelindung Aruna yang semula berbentuk cakram menjadi bentuk bola sempurna. Sehingga kecepatan larinya semakin melesat.

Aruna melompat cepat ketika sudah mendekati Kyuubi. Aruna membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia melepaskan semburan api merahnya ke arah Kyuubi.

BWOOOOSSSSH!

Serangan Aruna mengenai Kyuubi dari arah bawah. Kyuubi pun berhenti berputar. Tubuhnya melemah akibat dibakar api. Angin yang bertiup kencang pun berhenti. Kyuubi hendak melayang jatuh ke bawah.

Kyuubi tidak menyangka ini semua. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali. Sebaiknya tadi ia menyerang Aruna dengan cepat. Kyuubi salah perhitungan. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Mendadak Aruna datang secepat kilat dari arah samping.

HUP!

Aruna melompat dengan garang ke arah Kyuubi yang melayang-layang rendah dengan lambat di udara. Ia menabrakkan kepalanya tepat ke wajah Kyuubi dengan gerakan cepat.

DUUAAAAK!

Wajah Kyuubi terhantam oleh benturan kepala Aruna yang terbakar oleh api. Membuat Kyuubi terpelanting dan jatuh melayang tepat ke arah dinding.

BRUUUAAAAK!

Tubuh Kyuubi membentur keras dinding baja. Ia terjatuh terguling-guling. Tubuhnya yang semula berwarna orange menjadi berwarna putih kembali seperti semula. Tubuhnya lemas sesaat.

Aku melihat Kyuubi yang telah melemah dengan percikan-percikan listrik yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Segera saja, aku berlari menghampirinya karena jarak aku dan Kyuubi cukup dekat.

"KYUUUBI!" seruku panik sambil menggendong Kyuubi di antara kedua lengan tanganku.

Kyuubi membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Ia menatapku dengan lemas.

"Gaki, aku kalah. Ternyata aku belum kuat seperti Aruna. Gaki, aku ini pengecut. Aku tidak pantas menjadi rekanmu," ucap Kyuubi dengan lirihnya."Kekuatan elemen anginku masih lemah. Aku harus banyak berlatih untuk mengembangkan kekuatan elemen anginku agar lebih kuat lagi. Kamu mau membantuku, gaki?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang kusut. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar dengan tampang yang sangat lemas sekali.

"Ya, tentu saja, Kyuubi."

Aku tersenyum untuknya.

"Terima kasih, gaki. Ternyata kamu rekan yang baik juga."

Datanglah Aruna dan Sasuke yang menghampiri kami berdua. Setelah dekat, Aruna berdiri di sampingku. Dia tersenyum simpul penuh kemenangan.

"Heh, ternyata maksudmu menyerang Sasuke tadi cuma untuk memancingku keluar ya," ujar Aruna menatap tajam Kyuubi. Ternyata dia sudah tahu niat Kyuubi yang menyerang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba tanpa sebab. Inilah maksudnya agar dia dapat membuat Aruna keluar dan kemudian menantang Aruna untuk beradu kekuatan dengannya.

Aku menatap kedua hewan robot ini secara bergantian. Aku sudah tahu semuanya.

'Haaaah, dasar musang baka. Dia membuatku berprasangka buruk kepadanya,' batinku menghelakan napasku.

Kyuubi tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia langsung bangkit dan melayang-layang mengambang di udara kembali.

"Hehehe, ternyata kamu tahu maksudku. Maaf ya, aku telah membuat pemilikmu merasa terancam. Aku ingin membuatmu keluar lalu menantangmu untuk bertarung untuk mengetes sampai di mana kekuatan elemen anginku berkembang."

Kyuubi menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menyengir lebar. Membuat kami sweatdrop melihatnya.

Dilihat-lihat dari sifat dan tingkahnya, entah mengapa dia sangat mirip denganku. Heh, tunggu dulu, mirip denganku?

Aku menjadi bengong sendiri dibuatnya. Memang kalau diperhatikan sifat dan tingkah Kyuubi benar-benar mirip denganku. Sedangkan Aruna...

Aku melirik Aruna yang memasang wajah sewot untuk Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang kini berdiri di depan Aruna, dengan memasang pose musang berkaki dua. Dengan dua kaki depannya yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba seperti manusia. Kyuubi masih saja menyengir lebar dengan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku pun dibuatnya bengong lagi.

Sementara Aruna. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan datar.

Sifat dan tingkah Aruna sangat mirip dengan si pemiliknya, Sasuke.

"Dasar musang aneh," kataku sweatdrop. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. Aku masih dalam keadaan posisi berjongkok.

"Dobe, ternyata dua Power Ball ini mirip sekali dengan kita ya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Sasuke menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku pun terpana sesaat. Lalu memperhatikan Kyuubi dan Aruna yang asyik berdebat sendiri.

Kemudian aku bangkit berdiri. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arah sahabatku ini.

"Ya, benar."

Kami berdua tersenyum lebar melihat kedua android yang akan menjadi rekan kami berdua untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet Hitam itu. Sungguh ini sangat menakjubkan. Kami bangga dengan penemuan orang tua kami yang menciptakan dua Power Ball yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah hewan android dan memiliki kekuatan elemen.

Mengingat tentang ekspedisi itu, aku pun tersentak kaget.

"Oh iya, Teme."

Sasuke melirikku.

"Apa?"

"Guru Kakashi memintaku untuk mencari kesepuluh orang yang memiliki Power Ball dimulai dari hari ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya menatapku datar. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya kembali ke arah dua hewan android yang sedang berdebat di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah tahu kok. Kita tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari sepuluh orang itu."

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Mengapa kita tidak perlu mencarinya?"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa kamu nggak tahu sepuluh orang lagi di kelas Yellow A ini adalah sepuluh orang yang kita cari-cari itu?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirikku dengan wajahnya yang cool.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai dua belas ilmuwan yang telah menciptakan dua belas Power Ball tersebut dari kakek Orochimaru. Ternyata sepuluh ilmuwan dari dua belas ilmuwan itu memiliki nama depan seperti Gremory, Hyodo, Tojou, Himejima, Shidou, Hyuga, Nara, Sabaku, Haruno, dan Yuuto. Nama depan para ilmuwan itu sangat cocok dengan sepuluh orang di kelas Yellow A ini."

Aku terperanjat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dari nama depan yang ia sebutkan memang sangat cocok dengan sepuluh penghuni kelas Yellow A ini.

Seketika wajahku berbinar-binar senang. Aku benar-benar merasa bersemangat sekarang.

"Jika memang begitu kenyataannya, aku sangat bersemangat untuk menjalani misi ini," sahutku tertawa lebar sambil mengepalkan tinju di depan dadaku."Dengan begini, ekspedisi ini akan segera kita mulai."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan untuk menanggapi perkataanku.

"Huh, tapi kita harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Benar atau bukan. Kesepuluh orang di dalam kelas ini adalah anak dari sepuluh ilmuwan yang menciptakan Power Ball itu. Kamu tidak dengar saat guru Kakashi menanyakan alasan mereka masuk ke APLA ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku dengar kok. Empat orang dari Planet Mars yang terdiri dari Hyodo Issei, Gremory Rias, Shidou Irina dan Himejima Kaneko itu. Alasan mereka masuk ke APLA ini hanya main-main."

"Hn, itu yang membuatku ragu jika saja mereka adalah anak dari ilmuwan itu. Mereka masuk ke sini saja dengan alasan iseng. Apalagi ketiga cewek Mars yang suka mengejar-ngejar Hyodo Issei itu. Kemungkinan besar mereka bertiga menolak kalau kita rekrut menjadi anggota pasukan 12 Seeker ini. Mereka hanya mengutamakan cinta daripada sekolah."

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya. Aku memegang daguku untuk berpikir.

AHA!

Seketika muncul bohlam lampu di atas kepalaku secara mendadak.

"Mereka bertiga pasti mau kok, Teme."

Sasuke melirikku dengan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hehehe, kita selidiki dulu si Issei kalau dia termasuk dari anak ilmuwan yang menciptakan Power Ball itu. Kalau benar dia memiliki Power Ball yang sama seperti kita. Berarti dia adalah calon anggota yang kita cari. Pasti dengan masuknya Issei ke dalam Pasukan kita ini, ketiga cewek itu akan dengan mudahnya kita rekrut. Pastinya Issei akan kita jadikan alat umpan untuk menarik ketiga cewek yang merupakan fansgirl-nya. Bagaimana? Baguskan rencanaku?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan datar. Sedetik kemudian, dia mendengus pelan.

"Huh, idemu boleh juga, Dobe. Tak kusangka kamu yang kelihatan baka itu bisa juga mendapatkan ide seperti itu."

Aku pun sewot mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa katamu? Baka?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Perempatan sudah muncul di kepalaku. Dasar, Teme menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku mencekiknya sekarang juga.

SYUUUUIIIING!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka secara otomatis. Kami berempat – aku, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Aruna – kaget bersamaan ketika tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

Ternyata orang yang kami perbincangkan yaitu laki-laki yang berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan mata coklatnya. Dia adalah Issei.

SIIIIIING!

Hening. Kelas itu menjadi hening. Kami mematung di tempat.

Issei menatap dengan horror ke arah kedua makhluk yang berada di depan kami ini. Yaitu Kyuubi dan Aruna yang belum kembali menjadi Power Ball.

Seketika Issei membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi dan Aruna.

"MA-MAKHLUK ANEH APA ITU?!" seru Issei dengan kerasnya. Membuat kami kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

'Gawat, Kyuubi dan Aruna kelihatan oleh Issei. Bagaimana ini?' batinku panik setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba...

PYAAAAASH!

Entah apa yang terjadi. Seketika terjadi cahaya merah yang sangat menyilaukan kedua mata kami semuanya setelah teriakan Issei itu.

Cahaya apa itu? Aku tidak tahu pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah ini, pertarungan akan tetap berlanjut. Suasana kelas Yellow A akan hancur lebur!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**Adegan pertarungan antara Kyuubi dan Aruna. Suer, sungguh sangat sulit menceritakannya. Apakah pertarungannya kurang menegangkan? Maaf ya, saya berusaha belajar untuk membuat adegan gambaran pertarungannya dengan baik. Semoga sesuai harapan ya... XD**

**Tentang jurus Kyuubi: elemen angin**

**Wind Ball shoot: jurus tembakan bola angin yang berbentuk spiral berputar-putar. Jurus ini dapat terbentuk dari angin yang dihirup oleh Kyuubi secara dalam-dalam. Lalu dihembuskan dengan tekanan paru-paru buatan Kyuubi yang merupakan pusat mengontrol udara.**

**Big Wind Ball shoot: jurus tembakan bola angin yang sangat besar sekali. Tapi, tidak berbentuk spiral. Tapi, bola angin yang mirip dengan rasengan odama-nya naruto.**

**Tentang Aruna: aruna diambil dari bahasa sansekerta yaitu matahari atau merah. (ini oc saya)**

**Jurus Aruna: elemen api**

**Perisai pelindung: perisai yang terbentuk dari percikan-percikan energi elemen api. Perisainya bisa berbentuk bulat atau kotak.**

**Fire Body Shoot: serangan yang terbentuk dari gabungan perisai pelindung dengan kekuatan elemen api yang keluar dari kulitnya sehingga tubuhnya terbakar oleh kobaran api yang merah menyala. Sehingga bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi senjata tembakan api yang bisa membunuh musuh secepat kilat.**

**Karakter-karakter sepuluh hewan Power Ball akan saya kenalkan di chapter selanjutnya ya... ^^**

**Adakah dari kalian yang bisa memberikan ide untuk jurus Kyuubi, Aruna ataupun sepuluh Power Ball lainnya? Atau membuat oc untuk sosok hewan Power Ball tersebut?**

**Kalau ada, akan saya tampilkan di chapter yang akan datang. Ok. ^^**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang mereview. Terutama buat Sarutobi RianMaru yang udah ngasih saran judul yang bagus buat fic ini dan juga buat Deoga Umami yang telah memberikan saran yang bagus untuk perkembangan cerita ini. Terima kasih semuanya atas kritikannya dan sarannya. Semuanya sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing.**

**Buat yang nggak punya akun, saya balas di sini:**

**Uciha fhajar: terima kasih ya. Ya, ini pair fic ini adalah Naruto sama Hinata. Ok, ini udah dilanjutin.**

**Terima kasih banyak ya sekali lagi. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hai, kita berjumpa lagi di chapter 2 ini. Akhirnya kekuatan Naruto dkk mulai menampakkan dirinya. Kekuatan itu berasal dari Power Ball yang disisipkan sebuah DNA dan kekuatan elemen alam di dalamnya. Agar Power Ball tidak sembarangan digunakan orang lain. Hanya DNA yang sama dengan pemiliknya, yang bisa menggunakannya.**

**Tak hanya itu, Power Ball dapat berubah bentuk menjadi hewan robot dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang pemilik. Mereka juga akan menjadi senjata untuk pemiliknya lewat merubah diri mereka menjadi pakaian atau kostum serba mecha beserta helmetnya. Kekuatan elemen hewan robot tersebut dapat ditransferkan lewat senjata armor sesuai dengan tingkat elemen mereka. **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? Membosankan, jelek atau tambah hancur?**

**Inilah yang saya pikirkan untuk kelanjutannya. Kayak mirip digimon atau pokemon ya? Atau gundam? Hehehe... maaf XD**

**Untuk musuh mereka, saya akan memunculkan musuhnya di chapter depan. Musuhnya bukan manusia sembarangan alias manusia jadi-jadian. Wheh, jadi apaan dong? Tentu saja alien. Alien itu akan mencegah niat naruto dkk untuk pergi ke Planet Hitam itu. Mengapa? Karena Planet Hitam itu adalah sarang mereka atau tempat tinggal mereka. Ternyata bumi sengaja mereka jadikan berkabut dan penuh dengan gas beracun yang berbahaya dengan suatu alat canggih tertentu. Para alien itu suka tinggal dengan wilayah yang gelap dan berkabut. Mereka juga tahan dengan racun. Untuk itulah, mereka menyerang bumi sejak empat ratus tahun lalu, dengan melemparkan senjata yang mirip dengan nuklir dari kapal perang mereka di luar angkasa. Jadi, manusia mengira itu adalah benda luar angkasa karena senjata itu bergesekan dengan atmosfer bumi sehingga menjadi terbakar seperti meteor. Jadi, sampailah senjata mirip nuklir itu menghantam bumi sehingga menimbulkan separuh bumi hancur dan menimbulkan dampak yang serius seperti membuat udara tercemar dan penuh dengan kabut pekat hitam yang beracun. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menguasai bumi tanpa menyerang manusia berkali-kali.**

**Nah, itulah spoiler dari fic ini. Semoga kamu semua mengerti. Kalau belum mengerti juga, PM saya saja ya. ^^**

**Ok, terima kasih udah membaca fic ini dan berikan review kamu setelah membaca fic ini.**

**Silakan kirim kritik, pendapat, saran dan kesanmu melalui review. Kalau mau nanya banyak tentang fic ini, hubungi saya di PM. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kamu dengan senang hati.**

**Arigato... selamat sore!**

**Salam Hikari**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3: Penyerangan yang tiba-tiba.**

**Maaf, ya kalau update-nya nggak bisa cepat. Mungkin saya hiatus sejenak. Mungkin chapter 3 akan lama sekali diupdate. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. **

**See you, bye! ^^**

**Maaf ya, chapter 2-nya kurang panjang. Ntar di chapter yang akan datang, akan saya panjangin. Ok...**


End file.
